cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolfwood Monarchs
The Monarchs of Wolfwood Forest 'are the rulers of the forests in the states, Maine and Michigan. They are all animals with the supernatural ability to control the forests, its surroundings, its plants and animals with magic relating to the climate they live in. The Olympian Gods were the mentors of the monarchs, teaching how to express their magic, using it to governor, rule and protect the kingdom. There are twelve monarchs who are currently under the rule of King Hugo and Queen Plumette. Background The Wolfwood Monarchs have ruled their respective kingdoms for years, keeping peace and safety within their lands. There are occasional meetings where the top-monarchs discuss matters relating to problems involving illegal poaching, where the elements of nature suddenly fall out of balance or when powerful demons enters the kingdom. Each monarch has a magical staff that grants them magic depending on their climate. For instance, King Blizzard of Snowy Mountain would have the power to control ice and snow and the Camel Emperor would have the power to control heat. Whenever there's a situation that threatens the kingdom's safety, the monarchs all decide whether they should go into war. Blacktail and Hugo are usually against the idea of going to war believing that violence isn't the answer to anything. The monarchs are accepting of Mythics and have established a law allowing mythics to live within the kingdom with the acceptance from the Woodlanders. In order for a law to be established, all of the moanrchs has to sign the papers and it'll be confirmed if the top-monarchs sign the papers, themselves. Powers and Abilities Despite the monarchs not being Olympian Gods, they have the traits and abilities of demigods and demigoddesses. They were all born with magical powers relating to the forest that they live in. The monarchs have immortality, along with supernatural agility, endurance, durability, reflexes, speed, strength, stamina and healing factor. List of Wolfwood Royalties * King Blizzard: The ice king of Snowy Mountain. * Queen Alison: The ice queen of Snowy Mountain. * King Ryder: The jungle king of Rainy Jungle * Queen Clara: The jungle queen of Rainy Jungle * The Camel Emperor: The unnamed ruler of the Desert * [[King Theron|'King Theron]]: 'The king of Bayou Stream * [[Queen Sadie|'Queen Sadie]]: 'The queen of Bayou Stream * [[King Blacktail|'King Blacktail]]: 'The king of the entire kingdom until he was murdered by Wolfgang * [[Queen Dalila|'Queen Dalila]]: 'The queen of the entire kingdom until she was murdered by Wolfgang. * [[Prince Greeneyes and Princess Luna|'Prince Greeneyes and Princess Luna]]: 'The prince and princess of the entire kingdom until they were both murdered by Wolfgang. * [[Hugo|'King Hugo]]: The current king of Dragon's Zest and a powerful Dragon god. * [[Plumette|'Queen Plumette']]: The current queen of Dragon's Zest who has the ability to control ice and snow. * Prince Sebastian: The crowned prince of Dragon's Zest and the only son of King Hugo and Queen Plumette. Category:Characters Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Animated characters Category:Nobility Category:Kings Category:Queens Category:Princes Category:Princesses Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Females Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:TV Animation characters